


Gotta Catch Em All.

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Peril, Pokemon, Snuff, Vore, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: Young Sam will do anything to get the latest cool Monster Hunting toys.
Kudos: 9





	Gotta Catch Em All.

Sam looked at the collection of cards in his hand with slight embarrassment. The Eleven year old had only managed to collect a few basic cards from the massive monster collecting craze that had hit his school that year. Looking up, the short for his age blond boy sighed at the sight of his buddies all holding rare cards along with the special action toys that went with them.

Sam’s parents did not believe in waisting money on passing fads. In fact Sam was lucky to get cool clothes, having to make do with an old oversized yellow t-shirt with the muppet character Animal banging drums. The hot climate meant that all boys wore shorts of some kind, and today Sam wore a pair of blue board-shorts with a white speckle pattern up one side. His feet were sock-less wrapped up in a pair of chunky sports sandals. In all appearance Sam was just an ordinary boy.

"I'll swap the Poobermon for my Skanterfad," Said Max a red head cap toothed ten year old with an impish smile.

"I've already got a Skanterfad," Smirked Kern, an older dark short haired boy of about 13, "I'll swap it for your Dickdoodoomon tough"

Other boys in the school playground bartered and haggled for rare Monster toys as Sam finally stepped forward.

"Hey, who wants to swap for my Poodlepop?" He said quietly causing the boys to turn and look at the cards in his hand.

"Are you serious?" Chuckled the Kern, "no ones gonna swap anything for couple of starter cards"

Sam quickly hid his cards behind his back as the other boys started to laugh and point.

"Dude, come back when you have something worth swapping," Said Kern before turning to the rest of the younger boys, "You guys wonna see the new 4.0 wave, my dad brought them back from comicon at the weekend"

The boys all screamed in girlish excitement and bounced along side Kern as he walked towards the School Lockers. Sam moved to follow but was pushed back by Kerns strong arm.

"Not you" barked Kern, " Only those with at least a wave 2.0 monster toy can come see"

The gang of boys all laughed and high fived at Sam’s exclusion and humiliation. The blonde boy fought hard not to cry as his eyes welled up. As the bell sounding the end of recess rang out, Sam turned in anger and ran around the side of the school yard and across the sports field until he reached the sports stand. There the boy crouched and lay back against the big fence that surrounded the school grounds looking down at his little sandalled toes.

'Well Well, what do we have here?" said a gruff grown up voice from the other side of the fence, "Is there anything i can be of service to you?"

Sam turned to see an eccentric looking character in a long dusty brown long coat and a big crooked top hat adorned with colourful feathers. Dangling from the mans coat were many trinkets and small bags.

Sam just stared at the man though the fence unable to decide wether to reply.

"I bet i have just the thing to cheer up your sweet little face" Whispered the man, "Something new and exciting yet old and mysterious"  
Sam’s attention was caught in the mans hypnotic eyes and cheeky grin and he stood up to get closer to the fence.

"You Like collecting monsters?" asked the man as he reached into his coat and pulled out a pack of cards, "You want to impress your school friends?"

Sam nodded silently as he took hold of the pack of cards passed though the gap in the fence before gently sifting thought them. On the cards were pictures of monsters doing all sorts of dastardly things to boys along with the name and description of the monster and stats such as size, teeth, tentacles and strength.

"What are these" asked Sam finally breaking his silence.

"They are the next big thing in collectable monsters my dear boy," said the raggedy man with a widening grin, "But instead of collecting expensive toys, you have to hunt and capture the monsters using a special Gadget"

Sam looked up to see the man holding a leather wrist brace with a brass device attached to it. The device had a small dark screen next to a big dark red button.

"wow" gasped Sam with his mouth wide open.

"You use this to track and identify the monster," continued the man, "then you press this button to capture the monster in its hard drive for when you want to train the monster for battles with other Monster collectors."

By now Sam was completely in awe and excited by the prospect of being the first in his school to get such a cool new toy. He reached out to take hold of the wrist band but the man quickly pulled away.

"Hang on there little fella, i cant just give this exciting new toy away for free," said the man as Sam's expressions changed to one of crushing disappointment, "you need to give something in return"

"But i don't have anything," sighed Sam.

"Oh i don't know about that," groaned the Man looking around quickly before licking his lips, "You are a fine looking boy, I'm sure you have something i would like."

"Like what?" replied Sam trying hard to think of something.

"how about this?" said the man while gently poking one of his long fingers though the fence and prodding the small boy bulge of Sam's crotch.

Sam jumped back quickly as he felt his privates being touched and suddenly he realised this guy might be one of those pervert dudes trying to kidnap him into a van to be sold as meat to some texan family restaurant in California. He was about to turn and run but he really wanted that device so he could hunt for monsters and show his school friends how cool he was.

The man patiently waited for Sam to make up his mind and smiled as the boy returned to the fence and began to unfasten his shorts. Pulling his shorts and underwear down Sam pressed his hairless privates against the wire fence and pushed them between the gaps. The man in turn pressed his stubbly face against Sam's soft boy parts and inhaled the sweet sent of the boys warmth before lapping at them with his big tongue.

The schoolboy shuddered and felt his member stiffen under the hot breath of the man. In his mind he kept remembering the cool toy he was going to get so this wasn't bad. Sam let out a moan as his young smooth ball sack was slurped and tongued playfully before yelping when feeling his entire eleven year old stiff cocklet get engulfed by a warm wet mouth. The boy grasped the fence with his fingers to hold him against the fence. His toes curling in their chunky sandals. 

Sam heard a deep groan of pleasure and looked down to see the raggedy man had pulled his huge long stiff adult cock from his tight leather trousers. The tip was shiny and dripping precum as the man stroked up and down while feasting on Sam's boyhood spike and soft balls.

Suddenly Sam felt a shaking intense feeling erupt from deep in his groin and quickly spread throughout his eleven year old body sending the boy into whimpering convolutions. The Raggedly man sensing Sam's dry cum sucked in the boys twitching little cock along with the plump sack wrapping his long tongue around them. A fountain of cum spurted from the groaning adult and splattered across Sam's little toes and sandals. 

For a while all that could be heard was the panting breathes of an adult and young boy before finally the man spoke.

"You are something quite special young man" He said pushing his softening cock back into his pants,"you have truly earned this amazing new toy"

Sam stood still gasping for breathe holding onto the fence with both hands while his little soft cock still dangled through the wire fence glistening with saliva.

"Here," Said the raggedy Man passing the wristband though the fence, "now go forth and catch em all'

Sam managed to smile as he finally started to catch his breathe. Taking the device from the Man, Sam then looked down to see he was still exposed.

"What if it breaks?' Said Sam looking down to pop his willy back in his underwear and pulling up his shorts, "how do i....."

The moment Sam looked up again the Man was gone. The boy quickly looked around. There was no one.

Shrugging off the mans mysterious vanishing act, Sam quickly turned his attention to what he was going to do after school. He slowly walked back the the main school casually sifting through the monster cards trying to decide which to catch first.

That evening Sam stood at the edge of town looking into the deep dark woodland that stretched away towards the mountains and beyond. Lifting his arm up Sam triggered the digital display on the device and started swiping though options before finally settling on 'Scan Local Area'. When nothing but 'No Targets Acquired' appeared Sam decided to venture on into the woods.

As Sam trekked further and further into the dark woodland the trees got bigger and older and the bushes pricklier and more sinister. He passed rocks covered in moss then ponds full of algae and it was not long before Sam regretted not changing from his shirt, shorts and sandals.

Suddenly his wrist band bleeped signalling a Target had been detected and Sam slowly crept in the direction the display pointed. Eventually another bleep sounded and Sam saw the words 'Identified: Wurflock' appear. Reaching into his shorts pocket Sam pulled out the monster cards and sived trough them until he found the card named 'Wurflock'.

"The Wurflock," Whispered Sam to himself, "Lives by swamps and ponds just under the water waiting to pounce and grab its prey, covered in thick fur that sticks up out of the water, pulls victims feet into its mouth using it's many tentacle tongues to stimulate prey to ejaculate body fluids"

Sam paused for a second looking around.

"So it hides in swamps," he said noticing a near by pond, "with thick fur!?

Before Sam had a chance to move two large arms reached out of the pond grabbing Sam by the ankles. As the boy fell backwards a big furry creature rose from the water to a height of three feet and started pulling Sam into its opening slobbering mouth. The force of the fall pulled the wrist band from Sam's arm bouncing into the bushes.

"OH NO," Cried out Sam as he struggled and clawed his hands towards the gadget.

The Wurflock suckled on Sams feet eliciting fits of giggles from the young boy.

"HA HA STOP IT," shrieked Sam as the creatures tentacle tongues entwined the boys feet pushing off the sandals.

The muscular arms of the Wurflock pulled Sam in even further and before long the boy was waist deep in the creatures mouth. Sam felt his shorts being removed by the wriggling tentacle tongues then they were wrapping around his legs and little boy parts. Sliding along the crack of his bubble boy bum, poking at his virgin pucker before slipping deep inside the boy.

"AHHH PLEASE STOP," Screamed Sam as he felt the creatures tentacles invading his body.

Sam reacted by shuddering and the eleven year olds boyhood shot to attention as hard as he could remember it ever being. Struggling against the barrage of sensations being forced onto his naked lower body, Sam doubled his efforts to retrieve the Wrist device reaching out with all his strength. Just as his fingers touched the device the combination of his feet being tickled, his entangled stiff cocklet being rubbed and the tentacle plunging up into his bum pushed his little body over the edge and he began to shudder in an unbelievably intense orgasm. Sam's cock twitched and bucked as it began to spurt watery cum for the first time and the Wurflock tightened its grip on the boy as it hungrily absorbed Sam's budding bodily fluids.

"MMMMMmawwww," Groaned Sam finally grabbing the device in his fingers.

But the relief he felt was short lived as the wrist device jerked from his hands again when suddenly he felt his body raised high up in the sky. The device screen blinking red with he words "Super Mega Wurflock".

Sam turned to be confronted by an eight foot high giant version of the Wurflock with its big hands gripping the smaller Wurlflock who in turn held Sam in its mouth. With shocking speed the Super Mega Wurflock proceed to stuff the smaller Wurflock deep into its large mouth along with a screaming Sam. The boy felt the smaller Wurflock slide off his feet and down into the gullet of its bigger cousin only to then feel his own feet also slipping and sliding down the back of the Mega Wurflock’s throat.

Sam struggled to grab hold of anything as the giant lips slipped over his body. The Mega Wurflock carefully tugged Sam’s shirt from his little body and used its giant tentacle tongues to lick and pull the boy into its mouth relishing the new extraordinary unexpected taste of a human child. 

Sam's mind was in a state of panic as his young smooth saliva soaked naked body slid to the back of the throat and down into the hot squeezing oesophagus. The boy struggled to breath chocking as he came to rest in the dark suffocating hot acidic bubbling depths of the Wurflock stomach.

As the Super Mega Wurflock slunk back into the darker regions of the wood a long fingered hand reached down to pick up the wrist band device. 

"Guess it still needs some kinks ironed out," Said the raggedy man adjusting his top hat with a sinister grin, "Just need a few more beta testers"


End file.
